


Черта

by Li_Jeevas



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Jeevas/pseuds/Li_Jeevas
Summary: После стало легче — намного легче обоим. Словно черту подвели, отрезая еще один этап, теперь кажущийся лишь старой истлевшей тряпицей, которую давно нужно было сорвать и выбросить с глаз долой.





	Черта

Каждое движение — словно танец, хотя едва ли верилось, что в таком существе может быть и грамм изящества. Впрочем, это не было результатом стараний Тарка. Он переступал инстинктивно, по веянию природного желания внутри скорпионьего тела. А Пэйту приходилось думать как ступать, чтобы случайно не запутаться в ногах. Но шаги удивительно удачно вплетались в непонятный человеку ритм, которому тот безоговорочно подчинялся. 

Черный хитин матово блестел, отражая слабо пробивающийся на пасмурном небе свет и блеклый песок, в котором отвратительно вязли сапоги. 

Клешни, огромные и смертоносные, как в кольцо Пэйта поймали; когда они сжимались, слабо сдавливая тело поперек и тут же отпуская, он не чувствовал страха. Только пробивающее возбуждение и странное, извращенное желание. Да и сам Тарк смотрел на него далеко не ясным взглядом. 

Пэйт оглаживал шершавые клешни, заворожено глядя на полускорпиона, а в голове едва ли укладывалось, как можно испытывать что-то подобное к _такому_ существу. Ощутимо кольнуло под ребрами, отдаваясь легкой дрожью в пальцах. 

Стоило сделать шаг — Тарк отпустил, не препятствуя, давая человеку приблизиться, своевольно вскочить на широкий панцирь. Колени уперлись в жесткий хитин, руки обвили грудь, и Пэйт зарылся носом в темные растрепанные волосы, вдыхая чужой запах. Широкая спина Тарка казалась невыносимо горячей. 

Он пах песком и потом, пылью, мускусом. Железом. Пэйт не сдержался, приникая губами к загривку. Размеренное дыхание полускорпиона учащалось, становилось надрывнее и тяжелее — губы чувствовали, как быстрее запульсировала жила на шее. Это порождало что-то сродни восхищению — тем, что Тарк отвечал, вливаясь в странное — неправильное — обоюдное желание. Он подался всем телом назад, потираясь черным брюхом о песок.

Пэйт улыбнулся, касаясь языком соленой кожи, вылизывая, оставляя влажные следы. Как-то давно, очень-очень давно, он, ведомый любопытством, пристал к Тарку с глупыми вопросами. О том, как с сексом у ему подобных — и ведь додумался же, — чувствует ли он вообще возбуждение. Они долго говорили об организме — человеческом и скорпионьем, — пытаясь сложить и вычленить, какая нервная система преобладает в мощном теле, и действительно ли все знакомые людям факторы того самого возбуждения влияют на импульс в — несомненно, человеческом еще — мозгу. 

А после Пэйт интереса ради поцеловал Тарка. Как обычного мужчину, но даже легкое прикосновение к сухим губам ощущалось иначе — словно переступил порог недозволенного во многих смыслах. Тарк не ответил — ни словом, ни на поцелуй, лишь посмотрел, как на идиота. 

Тело полускорпиона вздрагивало под коленями, пластины с шорохом терлись о песок. Пэйт сунулся под руку Тарка, выгибаясь — проклятые наплечники. До жути неудобно, но так и тянуло впиться в губы, касаясь скуластого лица. 

Пальцы чертили по груди — по стальным мышцам и черным отметинам хитина. Тарк целовал человека медленно, тягуче, даже душно, так, что щемило в груди. Пэйт выдыхал, обводя чужой язык. И понимал, что хочет, как угодно — хочет. 

Они долго притирались друг к другу. Тарку, кажется, нелегко было смириться, что вместо Нажки рядом находился Пэйт. Уходил, возвращался, иногда просил о помощи — вездесущий и болтливый. Но он помогал отвлечься от уничтожительных мыслей. А Пэйт каждый раз с трудом уговаривал себя перестать видеть в словах Тарка подвох и обман. 

Он, в силу своей природы, не имел мелких оттеночных эмоций, говорил прямо, не пытался темнить. Но ко всему этому — не был глуп или прост, лишь честен. Такая открытость поражала, располагала; Пэйт однажды понял, что в компании Тарка не так паршиво чувствует себя после смерти Скитальца. Не то чтобы он сожалел — до глубины души отвратительно было доверить себя кому-то и ошибиться. 

После стало легче — намного легче обоим. Словно черту подвели, отрезая еще один этап, теперь кажущийся лишь старой истлевшей тряпицей, которую давно нужно было сорвать и выбросить с глаз долой. 

Перебравшись назад, Пэйт торопливо стянул рубаху. Губы коснулись темной кожи у вросших в плоть наплечников, напряженного плеча, остановились на хребте. Пах невольно терся о поясницу полускорпиона.

— Тарк, — со слабой усмешкой выдавил Пэйт, — я ведь сейчас... 

_Так_ не должно быть. Сердце не должно заходиться _так_ восторженно от мысли, что Тарк хочет в ответ. _Не должно_ тянуть под ребрами от специфического звука сегментивных конечностей и шороха хитина о песок.

Когда по веянию последней здравой мысли Пэйт попытался отстраниться, в спину уперся тяжелый хвост, прижимая. Не позволяя, скользя острием по коже, а после выгнулся, упираясь в позвоночник мягким сочленением. 

— Давай, человек, — хрипло ответил полускорпион. 

Шумное дыхание опаляло шею Тарка, сменяясь поцелуями, жадными и требовательными. Желание било по рассудку, заставляя неадекватно реагировать на прикосновения — хвост давил слишком настойчиво. 

Пэйт — как с края сорвался — рванул шнуровку на штанах, высвобождая член и накрывая ладонью. В груди приятно свело, удовольствием катясь к низу живота. 

Пальцы спустились по чужому боку, обвели хитин там, где должны очерчиваться бедра. Тело под ногами двигалось размерено, совпадая с движениями руки на члене. Тарк накрыл ладонь человека своей, сжимая, темные педипальпы нервно врезались в песок. Кожа, горячая и грубая — Пэйт телом ощущал дрожь Тарка, вновь прижимаясь к шее губами. Сталь наплечника холодила щеку. 

Такого не должно быть. Не здесь, не с существом, что человек лишь наполовину. Неправильно. Невозможно. 

Член скользнул по блестящей от пота пояснице. Пэйт даже не пытался сдерживать стоны — нагло вжимался, упираясь лбом в широкое плечо. Пошло, грязно, неуместно. С лязгом тяжелых клешней по телу будто озноб прошел, бедра настойчивей двинулись вперед. 

Слабая боль в коленях, но от нее лишь желаннее липкое удовольствие. Гибкий хвост не позволял отстраниться, давя между лопаток, опускаясь ниже. На взъерошенных волосах Пэйта блеснула испарина, длинные пряди Тарка липли к взмокшей спине темными нитями. 

Все его касания ощущались остро и ярко — ладони до синяков сжали бедра человека. Пэйт глухо выдохнул в загривок, чувствуя едва выделяющиеся позвонки с каждым движением члена вдоль хребта.

Хотелось ближе, теснее — ощущать Тарка не только часто вздымающейся грудью. Пэйт перехватил крепкую руку полускорпиона, заламывая, прижимая к пояснице. Тарк не был против — хоть мышцы и напряглись под кожей, — удобнее сжал пальцы, позволяя пропустить между ними напряженный член. Глухой стон смешался со сбитым выдохом — по скорпионьему телу все чаще проходила дрожь, отдаваясь в человеческом. 

Обхватив широкое запястье Тарка, Пэйт как в тумане сжал волосы свободной рукой, путаясь в темных прядях. Сжал и рванул назад, заставляя прогибаться, откидывать голову. Член скользил по горячей ладони, и хотелось целовать, игнорируя скребущий по челюсти наплечник — глубоко и отчаянно. Так, что мысли в голове растворялись, рассыпались, оставляя гулкую пустоту и животное желание разрядки, больше — ничего. 

Стоило Тарку с хриплым стоном осесть, взрывая клешнями песок, Пэйт сорвался, кончая на покрытую испариной спину. Краткая вспышка в сознании отозвалась теплым покоем. Он не отстранился – обнял, тяжело наваливаясь на широкую спину. Руки Тарка легли поверх человеческих. 

Дыхание запечатлялось белесыми следами на холодном металле наплечника. Пэйт прижался щекой к сильной шее приходящего в себя полускорпиона. Словно подводя еще одну черту.


End file.
